A Place to Die
by Moody Shadow
Summary: An uncharted island with a fierce militia led by a complete psychopath, and a secret the island contains that not even the infamous Nathan Drake can solve, two people are forced to work together to find their friends, and escape the place alive... T for Strong Language and Intense Violence R
1. Prologue

Hey! Its P.O.W. M.I.A. YANF, and this is a story I have had on my mind for quite some time... with the new Far Cry and all, I thought, what better way than to introduce myself to the game that to write a story about it! Well, this is going to take place on the island in Far Cry 3, with Vaas as the villian to both parties, the Uncharted guys and Far Cry guys. The story will revolve around Nathan Drake and Jason Brody, with Sully, Nikki and Doug showing up frequently, with a twist of course. Its rated T, no reason for it to be at the moment, but I promise, things will heat up!

Again, the title is a Five Finger Death Punch song... Wow, a bunch of my titles are metal songs... but hey! I think it fits perfectly for what I have in mind for the story...

Well, let's see where it goes, and please review if you have a suggestion, either it be something to do with the story, a new title, or just to tell me how damn good it is!

Thanks, please read, please,_ please, _review and just enjoy!

Prologue

He looked out the side of the ship and sighed at the small tropical island slowly approaching.

He jumped when he heard someone behind him spoke "Hey Nate, well? What do you think?"

Nathan Drake slowly turned around and replied with a slight chuckle "Well Sully, I think you're in for quite a surprise. You know how I told you this was a vacation?"

Sully face palmed and glared at Drake fiercely "Don't tell me this is another one of your famous schemes? And you just had to drag me along, huh?"

Drake laughed and said happily as he spread his arms wide in defense "Hey, it's no fun without you!"

Sully shook his head and groaned as he lit a cigar and placed it in his mouth. He took a breath and grumbled "That's only because you need someone to look after you constantly, or else you'd go off and get yourself killed!"

Nate laughed ecstatically and put his arm around Sully shoulder. Sully shook his head and patted Nate on the back "Well, I'll always have your back kid."

Nate chuckled and said subtly "I know you will. I appreciate it you know."

Sully rolled his eyes and muttered "Yeah, yeah..."

They walked through the door back into the ship and made their way back through the halls to their rooms silently.

Nate shook his head as three people pushed their way past them drunkenly, shouting incoherently to each other, "Brody, ma man, whadya do?"

"Doug, shut ya mouth, er I'm gonna do it fer ya!"

The single girl scoffed and said "Guys, why did you get so drunk, we're almost to the island!"

Brody swayed to her and splayed his arm around her shoulder as he said "Nikki, babe, you gotta live a little!"

The two guys started roaring with laughter and Nate and Sully finally managed to pass.

Sully muttered to Nate "Jesus Christ, kids these days!"

Nate chuckled as they walked into their room, and asked innocently "I was never that bad, was I?"

Sully raised a brow at him and exclaimed, "Nate, please. I've known you since you were a teenager. You were way worse than that, and you hardly ever drink!"

Nate mumbled "Not true," and Sully started laughing hysterically.


	2. The Mystery

Hooray! Finally got a chapter out for this story! Hopefully the next one of my stories that I don't focus on much will be Save the Payne to be updated.

By the suggestion of 'There She Goes And Shes Comin', Elena is now in the story, so that each group is balanced; the main guy (Nate and Brody), their buddy (Sully and Doug), and their girlfriends (Elena and Nikki).

I actually don't know how to write this story; change perspectives from the Uncharted gang to the Far Cry guys, or just focus on Uncharted until they meet again? Tell me what you think. I think I nailed Nate's and Sully's personalities, but I don't know about Elena's. Brody... well, nothing but trailers right now, and he seemed like he would be kind of a douche. Especially the new E3 trailer.

Not much else to say, so please read, please,_ please, _review and just enjoy!

The Mystery

Nate and Sully pushed the door open to their cabin, and Nate jumped and muttered "Whoa there!" as Elena came out of nowhere and jumped on his back.

She leaned in and asked quietly "How was that walk of yours?"

Nate smiled and replied softly "Very nice."

Sully broke in loudly and said "It was terrible."

Elena jumped off Nate as he rolled his eyes and sat down on the bed as Elena looked to Sully confusedly and asked "Oh? And why was that?"

Sully glared at Nate as he looked away and rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"He only just told me why we are here!"

Elena glanced to Nate who quickly sat up and pulled Elena down next to him on the bed and looked at her as she asked "Nate?"

Nate chucked nervously as he stood up and clasped his hands together. He looked down at Elena and started "Uh, you know how I told you this would be a vacation?"

Elena shook her head and rolled her eyes and uttered under her breath disappointedly "Oh, Nate."

Nate continued "Well, that's not entirely true heh-heh."

Elena glanced at Sully hopefully and he just nodded and said begrudgingly "Mhm. And he didn't even tell _me _until a few minutes ago."

Elena watched as Nate paced the room waiting for her reaction. She stood up and said quietly "Oh, Nate, why do you do this to yourself?"

Nate stopped and shook his head adamantly as he pulled a map from his back pocket and rolled it across the bed, much to Elena and Sully's dismay.

Nate chuckled and said softly, "Oh no, this time, it's different. You see this island?"

He pointed to one of the larger islands and continued once the others nodded "And this volcano? This island was a stop off for Marco Polo to the New World. You see, this island is quite special. In the volcano, there is, well, lava. But there is much more to it than that."

Sully groaned as Elena rolled her eyes exasperatedly. Nate looked up and said "What?"

Elena put her hand on her hip as she said "Nate, this whole thing… it's getting old, you know?"

Nate sighed and Sully exclaimed "All I wanted was to lie on the beach, find some nice women and a couple of good margaritas. Maybe dance a little. But this, Nate? Why'd you do this to me, again?"

Nate sighed and said "Oh, come on guys… just this once, and _then_ we'll go on a vacation."

The other two looked at each other as they nodded reluctantly. Sully pointed at Nate and said "This last time. Then I want to relax. In Buenos Aires perhaps. Ooh, the women there…"

Elena rolled her eyes as Nate smirked then went back to gesturing at the map. "There is a rumor that the place is overrun with a rogue group of militants."

Sully groaned loudly and muttered "Oh, come _on_!"

Nate smiled and reached under the table to pull out his .45 and Sully's revolver. "That's where these come in."

Elena shook her head and said "I don't know. I'm not prepared… Why don't you two just go?"

Nate exclaimed quickly "What? No, come on!"

Elena shook her head and backed away to the bed and said "I think I'll just stay at the hotel."

Nate groaned and muttered "Fine. Sully?"

He held out the revolver to Sully, but he just looked at it. He glanced to Nate and said "Yeeaaah. I'm thinking the same thing. It's just you kid."

He sat down on the bed next to Elena and Nate just stood there and raised his hands and exclaimed exasperatedly "What? You know what? Fine, you two go and… and have your little tea party. I'm still going out to have some _fun." _

He holstered his weapon and turned his back to the other two angrily as he folded up the map and stashed it in his pocket. Suddenly the speakers blared out across the ship "Good morning passengers. We will be docking in a few minutes, it is suggested you are prepared to debark. Thank you."

There was a collective cheer from the hallway, as Nate gathered his pack and threw it over his shoulder and left the room and yelled back sarcastically "You two have fun!"

Elena giggled and Sully rolled his eyes as they stood up and helped each other pack their things together.

Nate scowled as he headed through the small crowd and towards the front of the crowd waiting to leave the ship. He leaned on the railing waiting to get off the ship and explore. He shook his head as he mumbled "They don't know what they're missing…"

He jumped as a hand was put on his shoulder and someone said "Hey… you. What happened to your buddy earlier? He seemed _pissed_…"

Nate turned to find himself looking at Brody, one of the drunken kids from earlier. Brody had a self satisfied smirk and laughed dryly as he shook his head and looked out to the island and said quietly "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Nate turned and glanced out at the luscious forests and quaint little villages; the simplicity of it all was breathtaking. However much he hated to agree with a punk like Brody, Nate said quietly "Yeah, it is…"

Brody snorted and withdrew his arm as his companions joined him from behind, and uttered "Queer."

Nate scowled and mumbled to himself "What a jackass."

Finally within minutes, the gate was drawn and the crowd slowly filed away down the walkway and onto the beach. The few people that were there; the majority went off to the hotel looming over the trees on the beach, making a kind of resort, for a ridiculously cheap cost. No wonder hardly anyone knew about it.

Nate himself was going there; even though Elena and Sully weren't going with him, Nate wanted to gather himself together and garner some supplies.

After a few minutes of trekking in the hot sand, he went through the doors to the hotel and looked around in disdain. The hotel looked far better on the outside, with all the bars strewn about the beach, making it seem at least a little bit like a good place to be.

It shouldn't be a surprise of how run down the place was; it reflected the rest of the island. Nate looked around in dismay and said hopefully "How comfy. Maybe the rooms are better than this dump."

Nate ordered a room and leaned on the counter as the clerk went into the back room. It was minutes before he finally came out with a key, and he stuttered "H-here is your key Mr. D-Drake."

Nate looked at him suspiciously and said in an undertone "Thanks" and started off towards the stairs leading to the rooms above.

He put his foot on the first step as a voice behind him exclaimed "Hey! Wait up kid!" He turned around and sighed as Sully and Elena walked in. They glanced around and frowned in dismay as they lugged their bags through the lobby and up to Nate.

Sully clapped him on the arm and said through a cigar "Hey, thanks for the room." He hurried past Nate as Elena clasped Nate's hand and pulled him along as she went up the stairs. He sighed and followed her up the hallway and through the door leading to their room.

They stepped inside and immediately saw Sully sprawled on the bed, fast asleep. Nate chuckled softly and shook his head, and Elena giggled as Sully snored loudly. The two looked around the rest of the room, and to their surprise, the room was no better or worse than an average hotel you would normal find elsewhere.

There were two large beds, an armchair, an old television, and an adequate bathroom. Elena seemed to be surprised as she said in disbelief "Huh. Well, that sure is a welcome surprise. Judging by the rest of the place, I would have thought we would be sleeping with cockroaches and rats."

Nate shrugged and just said "Well, just be glad we're not." He set his pack down on the chair and jumped on the unoccupied bed.

Elena raised a brow and asked "Hey, I thought you were leaving…"

Nate sat up and raised his hands as he replied "Hey, if you want me to go…"

Elena said quickly "No, no. Well, I think this is the perfect time to get some relaxing in…"

She sauntered over to Nate and sat on his lap. Nate chuckled and said "Oho okay."

They laid on the bed as Sully mumbled sleepily "well, I guess I should go."

Nate and Elena blushed and sat up quickly and answered flustered "No, no. Uh it's okay." Nate stood up as Sully sat up and rubbed his face and mumbled "What happened to your epic scheme, anyways?"

Nate looked out of the window towards the towering volcano miles away and muttered "Yeah, well, you both sure you don't want to come? I mean, there's supposed to be-"

They both shook their heads and said together "Nope."

Nate scowled and shouldered his pack and said "Fine, I'll have all the fun I want, _by myself. _You two get cozy up in this hell-hole; meanwhile I'll be doing what I do best: exploring the _unknown_. Good day. "


End file.
